


Superheroes, Super Viruses, and Super Bad Ideas

by YoChillDex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Supervillain, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, M/M, Misunderstandings, Roommates, SCIENCE! (I know nothing I'm an English major), Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:22:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoChillDex/pseuds/YoChillDex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Justin Oluransi is a mess. He hasn’t slept in four days, his grades depend on whether his bioengineered super virus can impress the most powerful supervillains in the metro area, and his new roommate – the one Shitty assured him would totally mind his own business – is the city’s beloved new hero.</p><p>He’s starting to think maybe grad school wasn’t worth it after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Superheroes, Super Viruses, and Super Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the "grad student becomes super villain for extra credit" post on Tumblr. (You know the one. Does anybody know the link so I can credit the OP?)

One night, in between fitful dreams of lab fires and corrupted hard drives, Justin Oluransi realized his life had completely gone to crap without him noticing.

Most of his problems were the stuff everyone in his program was dealing with: crippling student debt, having no social life and no free time. There was also the fact that his roommate had snapped under pressure and dropped out, leaving him with no way to pay rent for their shitty apartment.

And then there was his really fucked up extra credit situation.

If someone had told him he’d end up being the intellectual lackey of the metro area’s top three supervillains, he’d have thought they were crazy. But there he was.

 

**- ><><-**

 

It started a month into what he’d hoped was his last year of grad school. He was walking out of micro lab when Dr. Crispin - by far the coldest, most intense woman Justin had ever encountered - asked him to stay behind.

“I thought I scheduled my doctoral committee meeting for Friday,” Justin said, returning to the front of the lab. Crispin waved her hand dismissively.

“This isn’t about your meeting, Mr. Oluransi.”

She watched the last student leave the room before continuing. “I have been speaking with Dr. Stein and Dr. Langley about you. We’re very impressed with your work so far.”

“Oh,” Justin said. “Thank you.”

“We see potential for greatness in you, and I’d like to offer you a unique opportunity to prove yourself.” Dr. Crispin leaned forward and eyed him seriously. “The things you would see and learn would require absolute secrecy, but would mean a job after graduation for you, should you decide to pursue a career in this particular field.”

“What’s the job?”

 

**- ><><-**

 

Dr. Crispin brought him to a heavily-secured building on the east side of the river. Looking back, Justin could see how sketchy it was; in the moment, he was too busy gawking at top-of-the-line lab equipment and sprawling workspace to notice he was standing in an evil lair.

 

**- ><><-**

 

They started him on small projects, at first - sleeping gas that lingered for hours, a mild virus that would cause a person to forget an entire day - things that made it easy to convince himself that it wasn’t hurting anyone. It was just science.

A month later, they commissioned the super virus.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little intro for now. Next chapter will be longer and pick up in the present.


End file.
